El último deshielo
by noogirly
Summary: Aizen... la vibora ha podido poner a dos amigos de toda la vida uno contra el otro ¿Cual sera el final de un enfrentamiento en donde lo único que choca es el amor incondicional? Songfic con la canción CrushCrush de Paramore


_Hola ! esta es una historia que subi hace mucho... en un intento de "compilación", de cualquier manera la re-subi para que tuviera independencia. Espero que les guste.  
><em>_Au revoir!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cancion:<strong> CrushCrushCrush - © Paramore

**Personajes**: Aizen - Hitsugaya - Hinamori. © Tite Kubo

**Advertencia**: No toda la información esta comprobada. Traducción sacada de internet.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El ultimo deshielo<span>**

_I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say,<br>Tengo mucho que decirte. __Sí, tengo mucho que decir_

El seguía gastando palabras, pero era inútil. Podía sentir como sus manos temblaban mientras agarraba fuertemente el mango de su espada, forzaba a su pequeño e inmaduro cuerpo a resistir, pero su corazón lo había abandonado. Suplicaba, ella lo ignoraba, trataba de hacerla razonar, no lo escuchaba, le recordaba cuanto se conocían y ella le devolvía un gesto de repulsión. Él juraba, prometía y maldecía. No había nada más que hacer. Hinamori se encontraba a un lado de Aizen, escuchaba las palabras de este con especial atención y Hitsugaya notó como la mano izquierda de su amiga, aquella que no sostenía su espada, se convertía en un puño. Que desagradable puño.

_They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>Ellos grabaron tu voz. __Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras_

¿Que le había hecho Aizen? ¿Cual era el truco? La serpiente no puede producir un veneno dulce pero puede ensordecerte con su cascabel. Hinamori creía cada una de sus mentiras, por mas imposibles que fueran, lo seguiría hasta donde el fuera, sin replica, obedecería todos sus mandatos ¿Como era posible? El había sido capaz de tergiversar la mente de su teniente, a un punto casi demencial. Ella creía que Hitsugaya había tratado de asesinar a su capitan. El era el malo, el traidor. A pesar de que se encontraran en la Cámara de los 46, rodeados de cuerpos, todo indicaba Aizen había asesinado a las personas mas importantes e influyentes en toda la Sociedad de Almas, pero para Hinamori, Hitsugaya era el único culpable. Ella le odiaba en este preciso momento y de sus ojos se escapaba una rabia asesina. Que filosa es aquella mirada.

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keepin' `em here and it makes no sense at all<br>Noté que tus ojos están siempre sobre mí. Mántenlos aquí y no tiene sentido_

- El intento asesinarme - le susurraba Aizen - Aquella noche tuve que fingir mi muerte y vine a acusarlo a este lugar - continuo descaradamente - Los había asesinado a todos. Pude dejarte esa carta, te confié mi vida. Asesinalo -

Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron de par en par al ver que Hinamori se ponía en posición de ataque. ¿Le atacaría a pesar de que se conocían tanto? ¿Su locura y amor por Aizen eran tan grandes? Se sentía estúpido, impotente, un montón de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho y solo tenia ganas de llorar. Patético. El la quería, era su amiga... Era posible que ella se atreviera a matarle. No podría defenderse. Sus manos volvieron a temblar.

_If you wanna play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, lets play<br>Si quieres jugarlo como un juego. __Bueno, ven, ven... vamos a jugar_

Aizen sonreía de manera arrogante, ellos eran simples piezas de ajedrez, mejor era apartarlos cuanto antes de su camino.  
>Hitsugaya ya no tenia fuerzas para gritar, suplicar, jurar o prometer. Solo podía maldecir. Quería, deseaba estar soñando en ese preciso momento. Quería asesinar a aquel hombres a la espaldas de su amiga, quería apretarle las entrañas con sus propias manos, ver su rostro de dolor, darle el mas retorcido fin. Solo por haber engañado de aquella forma a Hinamori. Solo porque esta sonriendo de aquella forma. Solo por haber nacido.<p>

- Hinamori, estúpida, no lo escuches - le suplico por enésima vez - El es un asesino, te esta engañando -  
>- Voy a matarte, Shiro-chan. -<p>

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<br>Porque prefiero perder mi vida fingiendo. __Que tener que olvidarte por un minuto entero_

Su voz llena de odio, sus manos sangrando al apretar tan fuerte su espada, sus desorbitados ojos. No tenia fuerzas ni para maldecir. Hinamori corrió a su dirección ¿Que es lo que debería pensar?¿Que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Por que ella le odiaba de esa manera? ¿Donde quedaban esas dulces miradas, los insultos amables? ¿Por que su corazón se oprimía tanto en su pecho? ¿Por que sus piernas temblaban de esa manera? ¿Que significaba ese sentimiento de muerte interna, por que se le estaba pudriendo el corazón?

_1-2-3-4_

Solo atraviésame con tu espada.

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
><em>_I need somethin' to sing about  
>¿ No sabes que estamos solos ahora? Necesito algo para cantar<em>

Ella quedo solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Él lamentaba demasiado el hecho de que su sangre le hubiera manchado el rostro, no era la mejor imagen. Ella abría descomunalmente sus ojos, dejando sus pupilas contraídas a la intemperie. No temas. No sufras. Él le susurraba. Ella estaba paralizada. Miro sus manos, llenas de la sangre, miro su espada, incrustada en el estomago de Hitsugaya. El debería hacerse defendido, debería haberle esquivado... ¿Por que? Shiro-chan seguía en pie, mirándole sin ningún tipo de resentimiento. Ella hubiera preferido un poco de odio en sus ojos, quería que le odiara por haberle matado. Seria mas fácil olvidarle de esa manera... Si le odiara. Pero le miraba con dulzura, con pena, con... lastima. Que idiota se sentía. Hitsugaya cayó al piso. Quería morir.

_Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush_

Le atravesó con su espada.

Sintió el filo de la espada del amado atacarle por la espalda. Un_ "lo siento_" lleno de veneno y repulsión se deslizo hasta su oreja. Ella soltó unas pocas lágrimas, siempre lo había sabido. Pero el cascabel puede confundirte, hipnotizarte. Eso es lo que le ocurrió, ella había sido enceguecida... Pero en el fondo de su demencia un brillo de conciencia quedaba, ella lo presentía, su cuerpo le decía que aquel hombre era peligroso. La espada se retiro insensible de sus entrañas, dejándolas frías, vacías. Exhalo un poco de aire que la ahogo, el fatal liquido se escapaba a mares de sus labios, metálico, tibio, repugnante ¿Mas sangre? Su sangre. Cayó al suelo.

_Nothing compares to  
>A quiet evening alone<br>Nada se compara a una noche tranquila solos_

- Te... lo dije, idiota- dijo Hitsugaya con sus ultimas fuerzas.  
>- Lo siento... Shiro... - Hinamori era un mar de lágrimas, al ver la dulce mirada de su víctima.<br>- Capitán Hitsugaya - corrigió.

_Just the one, two  
>Solo la una, dos...<em>

Antes de cerrar los ojos, antes de morir, Momo Hinamori sintió una moribunda y fría mano coger la suya.

_I guess I'm dreamin' again  
>Let's be more than this<br>Creo que estoy soñando otra vez. __Vamos a ser más que esto_


End file.
